Of Families and Men
by Blackcat maven
Summary: Nightwing is in the center of the invasion, he planned for this, but one can not plan for what you do not know about: When Queen Bee takes him to serve her as her heir, It won't take long before his wings turn to glass and crack. How will the team find him when they don't know their leader is missing?For, /topic/86355/79972367/1/YJ-Torture-Fanfic-Challenge


Chapter 1. How Would I Know?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor the Plot line of Young Justice.

**Authors Note: I`m really sorry everyone for not updating, but I have been a moving to a different area, so I have had little time this term, and before that my hand was in a cast for roughly 6 months. **

**Also: I do not approve of 'That's so gay' but it's something I hear people say on a daily / weekly basis. It is a homophobic SLUR, that should not be used and is BANNED BY THE SCHOOL BOARDS ACROSS THE COUNTRY/ACROSS COUNTRIES. But people are never called **_**on**_** it, even in the street, so as it stands I would imagine that is what he'd use in context. **

**Please Review and share your criticism****. **

"What a cruel thing war is... to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors."

-Robert E. Lee

Nightwing Pov.

"Isn't it possible that Aqualad, might actually be a traitor? A triple agent? He`s supposed to be playing them, but are absolutely sure he isn't playing you?"

Nightwing couldn't completely believe what he heard his best friend was saying. "No! He wouldn't!"

Wally shook the younger's shoulders, jolting injures that he'd already received that evening. "Yes, it is. You don't know what it's like to have a loved one behind the enemy lines in danger of being caught! Artemis has something to come back to, a home, love. Aqualad doesn't love anyone alive anymore!"

His breathing became shaky as tears blur his vision. The rational part of his brain tells him that Wally doesn't know, that he himself is more emotional from the pain and possible concussion that he has. Biting his lip till it bleeds. He grinds out his last words. "Fine you win Wally, how would _I_ know how _that _feels now? I can't read people's minds." He got and went to the computer terminal starting to type.

Wally continued his rant for a few minutes before realizing his former friend wasn't listening. "Dick? Are you even listening?"  
"Wally I already told you, you win. I'm not going to try convince you."

The elder strode over and yanked Nightwing's shoulder, sharp pain went through his shoulder. "What. Are. You. Doing?"  
"Creating a plan to save La'gaan, Beast Boy, Impulse and Blue Beetle. After that I'll ask Artemis if I should remove her from the mission." He absently rubbed his shoulder, then continued to type.

Behind him Wally voiced one last insult before leaving. "Ignoring me, that's so gay."

Nightwing started to chuckle at the irony of his statement as he heard the zeta tube power up. "Bi, if you want to be specific."  
"Nightwing?" a deep voice sounded uncertain. "Shouldn't you change uniform?"  
"I did Mal." He continued to touch type as Bruce had taught him to do.

"You're leaving blood on the key board." He pressed save as soon as he felt Super Boy's hand on his arm.  
"Huh, you're right." He looked at the clone in the eyes, seeing Mal Duncan on the corner of his right visual field.

Super Boy shook his head. "You're bleeding Nightwing." Dick didn't even have time to struggle as the clone lifted him into the air, carrying the wounded bird. "I'm taking you to Med Bay, it's not as big as the in the cave but it's enough to patch you up."

He batted at the kryption's chest, finally giving in and rested his head on Super Boy, the still lingering scent of smoke making him burn with shame. "Sorry."  
Superboy shooed someone out of the med bay. He plunked Dick down on one bed and sat on the other one. Leaning over the small gap he started to unzip Nightwing's suit.

"I can do it."  
A grunt came from Kon as he unzipped it so the suit hung around Dick's waist. The clone shifted the strap of the black tank top. He didn't comment on the flinch. He got up and went to the medical cabinet to pick up bandages. "You'd think they'd have more supplies here." The clone talked as he walked back over.  
"Not any handy. Batman always wanted to keep more here but he was – Ow- out voted." He gasped as the clone cleaned it and applied pressure.  
"It doesn't need stitches, but it will reopen if you use it too much."  
Nightwing tried to smile commenting. "Sure thing Nurse."

Super Boy frowned. "Not falling for it Nightwing, none of us are going to be okay until we get Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle, back."

Nightwing switched the subject. "You're really good at this, who taught you?" _Because I should have, stupid. I should have, what if this had been Garfeild?_  
"Kaldur and Artemis, it was three months before Kaldur betrayed us. He had said that you might need help on the nights you came back to Budhaven especially."  
"Oh." _They never told me that._  
Superboy grunted.

Nightwing rose to his feet, waiting for the vertigo to pass before letting go. "Thanks, Superboy." _Thanks Kaldur, you always had to put up with me on those nights didn't you?_

"Nightwing I think you have a concussion- take a break and get it looked at."

"I will in Bludhaven." He lied, walking to the zeta tube. _There is no way I'm going to a hospital tonight, I can't afford to lose that much time!"_

He stayed up half the night, dealing with a murder case and the drug dealing that was a monthly if not weekly occurrence in his city. He perched on the police precinct roof top, as a cop he knew exactly where the cameras were. It was a ritual that he did almost every patrol- to look at his civilian's identity partners health, as soon as he caught his breath he'd go down and-.

"Nightwing. What are you doing here?" He cursed himself for not hearing her.

"Hey Officer….. Amy isn't it?" He felt the gun press to his neck. _Hi boss, I can't believe Kaldur was happy with you as my superior officers sometimes, Nightwing! Get your head back on._

"What up your butt today Nightwing, seriously you're spacing out." She snapped.

"Everyone keeps mentioning my nice butt, it's getting creepier than April fools." _My best friend thinks that my - Kaldur is a traitor, I failed my team miserably as a leader._

The cold metal moved from his neck, he turned, his back to the open air. Amy still pointed the gun at him but she seemed calmer. "You got sloppy this week, why were you checking to make sure I was okay last Friday, I saw you during that fight, and then checking my files."

"Nothing. I was just there at the same time_." Why can't I care for anyone?  
_"Bull, don't tell me I need to kick flirting out of both your and Grayson's asses." She seemed to want to talk tonight.

"He never flirts with you." He pouted. _**I**__ never flirted with you as Grayson. _

"True, do you know what happened to his boyfriend, um boyfriends? The redhead he's always been fussed about, has a picture of on his desk, seen him?"

He started to cry as he jumped, the surprised cop reaching out to catch him. His line swung out again, catching him.

There was no safety nets anymore.

**Ouch, I'm sorry I'm going to be mean to him, sorry. He's a bit out of character in this, but he does have a concussion and would already be traumatized.**

**Please leave a review -**


End file.
